


I Want To Taste You

by angryschnauzer



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 18+, Blowjobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, Vampire AU, neck biting, public boob licking, unprotected sex, vampire stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 08:03:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12384189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angryschnauzer/pseuds/angryschnauzer
Summary: Whilst out trick-or-treating with your Nephews you come across a handsome stranger who is just too enticing to ignore. He comes to your rescue and you invite him to a party you are going to, but which one of you has bitten off more than you can chew?





	I Want To Taste You

I Want To Taste You

Standing at the end of the pathway you watched as your Nephews ran up to the house and rang the bell, squealing with delight when the homeowner opened the door in full Batman costume, looming over the kids as they dived into the plastic orange bucket that held the candy. Running back down the steps you greeted them with a smile;

"How did you get on?"

"Reeces Pumpkins!"

"Nice one" you mused to them as you wrapped your arms around your body, the chill from the October evening starting to make you regret your revealing costume.

"Auntie?" the youngest of your Nephews asked as he looked up at you, his Chase from Paw Patrol onesie making him even cuter; "Mommy says you will fall out of your costume"

Holding back the urge to roll your eyes you sharply bit your lip as you glanced down, realising that the leather corset had slipped and you were showing a little more cleavage than you originally planned. Pulling it up you wriggled a little to let things settle, smoothing down your layered lace skirt so that it almost reached the tops of your lace hold ups;

"Well Mommy is boring. She never liked Halloween"

"But you do Auntie?"

"Sure thing, we get to dress up and we can be anything from a monster to a super hero" you glanced up and saw that the small group of Trick Or Treaters than had been two houses behind you all along the street was now catching up to you; "Come on, let’s get to the next house before they do so we can get the best candy"

As the boys ran ahead you glanced over your shoulder, watching as the two men that had been accompanying the group of kids watched from the porch, the taller of the two turning and catching your eye before looking away. Licking your lips you felt a grin spread over your face, you were hungry for something other than candy.

As the evening went on you could feel a pair of eyes on you the whole time, catching fleeting glances now and again of the shy man, his ice blue-grey eyes vivid against the dark of the evening, his lips so plump all you wanted to do was sink your teeth into them and make him moan your name. When the last house of the block came into view you went up to the door with the boys, the homeowners had really gone to town with the decor to make it realistic, and even though they had seen numerous monsters that evening, they wanted you to come with them. Letting the kids go ahead you started the careful ascent of the rickety porch steps, wobbling as the group that had been behind you the whole time roared past. Clutching at the old rail you steadied yourself before realising your spike heel was stuck in a crack in the old wooden step;

"Hang on a minute boys..."

Your plea's were ignored, and in your precarious position you were stuck, the buckles that held your shoes on making it impossible to just slip your foot out. Bending slightly you felt the cool October wind flip your skirt up and chill the skin of your ass that was peeking out from your barely there panties. A low wolf whistle behind you made you pause, glancing over your shoulder to see the impossibly attractive man that had been chaperoning the group that had been following you;

"Need’a hand Doll?"

Standing straight you grinned at him, turning on the charm;

"My savior...."

He climbed the steps two at a time and you noticed how his thick thighs flexed as he moved fluidly until he was kneeling at your side. Resting his hands on your knee of leg that was stuck, you gasped as you felt that one hand was icy cold, looking down to see that it was fully metal. Carefully he ran his hands down the length of your calf before touching your shoe, inspecting the heel where it was stuck before he gripped the step with his metal hand and simply tore the edge three inches of wood from the step in one swift moment.

Suddenly you felt yourself falling, but before gravity could take hold a strong pair of arms were wrapped around you as the stranger pulled you flush with his chest, the added height of you being on the step above him meaning that his face was immediately buried in your cleavage, his eyes meeting yours but this time they were a shade darker. Before he set you to your feet you felt him lick a thick stripe between your breasts, his tongue warm and soft and a stark contrast to the harsh brush of his beard.

Not giving you time to recover your Nephews came barreling towards you, the handsome stranger standing to the side as his group also launched themselves down the steps, a slightly older looking blonde man chasing after them;

"Stop! Don't run into the road!"

He let out an exasperated sigh as his kids ground to a halt at the gate to the property, your group standing with them as they compared their haul of candy. The blonde man turned to your new friend;

"Hey Bucky, I’m gonna get these three home, Laura's gonna kill me when she finds out how much sugar they've had..."

"No worries Clint, she gonna tear you a new one?" he said with a thick Brooklyn accent that was like salted caramel.

"Nah, we're good. It just means i’ll be on bedtime duty tonight; see you later man"

You watched as the three kids followed their father towards a nearby minivan before calling your crew over;

"Your Mom is gonna meet us shortly on the corner of main street" turning to the man still standing beside you and smiling at him, unable to draw your gaze from obviously checking him out before introducing yourself.

"Bucky" he held his metal hand out to you and he watched intently as you didn't hesitate in the slightest as you shook his hand, your fingertips running over the smooth plates of the prosthetic that sent shivers up his spine; he'd rarely met anyone that wasn't disgusted by that part of him.

"So do you need to get the kids somewhere?"

Blinking a couple of times you finally released his hand, turning to your three Nephews that were now sat on the garden wall and had started to eat the candy they'd gotten.

"Just drop them off a block over"

"Any plans after that? Fancy a having a drink with me?"

"I was heading to a party afterwards; you can be my plus one if you like?"

He grinned at you and nodded, following you as you confidently strode down towards the sidewalk, glancing at him over your shoulder as he watched the way your short skirt swayed against the backs of your thighs, winking at him when you caught him looking.

-

An hour later once you'd dropped the sugar soaked kids off with your sister you had found yourself at the party, Bucky looking wide eyed as he took in the dark acts that were going on in the corners of the room. You wondered if the innocence that radiated from him meant that this kind of place was too much for him, but he'd had his chance to duck out and instead was at your side, watching as you nursed your drink.

"Not to your liking?"

Smiling at him you licked your lips;

"No, just thirsty for something else..."

"Really?" he cocked his eyebrow and took your glass from your hand, leading you further into the party before pausing outside one of the rooms; "Can you hear the screaming?"

"They're good screams" you pressed close to him, running your hand down his wide chest; "I can have you screaming shortly"

You could feel his cock stir in his jeans as you pressed against him before sliding past, pulling him by the hand up the stairs and finding yourselves in a darkly lit bedroom, a red beaded shawl hanging over a side lamp giving the room a sultry glow. The moment the door was closed however the mood in the room changed as his mouth was upon yours instantly, his tongue working against your own as jittery fingers pulled clothing from the others bodies. When you had pulled his tee over his head you mouthed kisses against his neck, your hand sliding down and cupping his bulge through the harsh denim of his jeans before you pulled away;

"I want to taste you"

He paused; his breathing stilled as he took hold of your chin and brought your face up to his;

"Funny you should say that..." suddenly the air in the room chilled and you noticed that his pupils were now jet black; "That's exactly what I was going to say to you"

His arms wound tightly around your shoulders as he moved you so your head was tilted back and your neck exposed, and with a low growl his fangs descended and were piercing your skin.

Pain washed over you as your mouth hung open in a silent scream, but as he started to drink his tongue laved over your jugular, massaging the pressure point. Moments later he withdrew his fangs from you, licking over the small puncture wounds, watching as they closed over immediately from the enzymes in his saliva.

When he finally looked at you he was surprised that you didn't show fear on your face, instead your eyes were hooded with desire, lust coursing through your veins that only made the pounding of your heartbeat in his ears that much more enticing. He held onto your hips as you swayed on your feet, watching you lean back and work on the buckle of his jeans, popping the buttons of his fly before slipping your hand inside the warm denim and grasping his hard cock.

"Did you want a taste now Doll?"

You grinned and nodded as he watched you slowly sink to your knees, licking your lips as you took his cock between them, tasting him for the first time.  You worked quickly, working your fist up and down his hard length to cover what you couldn't fit into your mouth. Relaxing your throat you took him as deep as you could, a mixture of spit and precome dripping over your hand and down your chin. Looking up you felt a shiver run down your spine as his icy stare met yours;

"You look so fucking good with my dick in your mouth, taking it like a champ..."

His words were crude and dirty, but they only excited you all the more and you found yourself clenching your thighs together to try and stem the moisture that was pooling between your legs, only to make it worse as the rough lace of your panties stimulated your aching clit.

"You getting desperate Doll? Needin'a little attention? C'mere..."

He pulled his hips back and you released his cock, a trail of spittle running from your chin to the angry red tip.  Pulling you to your feet he kissed you hard, not worried at the taste of himself on your tongue as he pushed you back towards the bed. As you bounced on the soft mattress he lifted your legs, quickly unbuckling your shoes and tossing them aside before he sank to his knees between them. He pressed kisses up your calves before he reached the bare skin of your inner thighs, nipping at the soft flesh with his fangs before pressing his face against your soaked pussy.

"You smell divine... good enough to eat Doll..."

You felt the cool touch of his metal fingers curl around your panties before he suddenly ripped them from your body, burying his lips in your soaked folds and he lapped at your hole and pressed his nose to your clit.

"Oh shit... Bucky..."

"That's it Doll... I love hearing you say my name..."

"Bucky... please... I need more..."

You could feel his lips curl into a grin as he heeded your request, latching onto your clit as he slid two thick metal fingers into your soaked heat. As the smooth metal plates moved inside you he sought out that delicious spot deep inside. When you felt the whirr of metal against it you let out a scream, coming so fast you could feel your eyes rolling back in their sockets, gasping for air before everything went black.

"Doll? You with me?"

You felt cool fingertips brush over your cheek, opening your eyes to see Bucky's staring back at you;

"Yeah... wow..."

"You blacked out on me for a moment... can't have that now, can we?"

He was lying on his side, now fully naked with his cock still standing proud and resting against his stomach. His fingers ran over the zip of your skirt before tugging it down, pulling the garment off and throwing it across the room. You watched as he licked his lips, walking his fingers up your stomach to the trim of your corset before smoothing his palm over your exposed neck.

You were putty in his hands, willingly pliable as he moved your body until you were kneeling on the bed, facing the window;

"Watch us..."

Looking up you saw the reflection, you kneeling on the bed with your legs spread, Bucky staring over your shoulder as his hands came around you and gripped at the corset's edge, ripping it in two with one easy move. Pressing his hand to your stomach he pulled you back and you angled your hips as you felt that first nudge of his cock at your folds. You held your breath before he suddenly snapped his hips forward and filled you in one smooth thrust.

"Holy shit" you screamed out, the pleasure so intense it was bordering on pain. But as he stilled within your welcoming body, you felt yourself wanting more, wanting it hard and fast, you wanted the lines to blur; "Bucky... fuck me hard..."

You felt his lips curl into a smile as his fangs grazed against the skin of your shoulder, and as you looked at your reflection you saw his eyes had turned a burning red. He suddenly started fucking you at a brutal pace, filling you completely before pulling out and thrusting back in with such a force he had to wrap his arm around you to hold you in place. His metal hand slid down your stomach and between your thighs, seeking out your clit as his fingertip vibrated against your over stimulated nub, his other arm wrapped around your chest as he pinched your nipples to hardened peaks.

"That’s it Doll, come for me. I can feel your tight little cunt squeezin' the shit outta my dick, come hard 'cos I wanna taste you again and you'll be oh so much sweeter once you get that rush..."

His hips snapped into you faster, his thick cock filling you so beautifully as his fingers tormented your nerve endings until you did as he said, coming with a scream as he continued to fuck you so hard you knew you'd been feeling it in the morning.

When his grunts got deeper you looked up, meeting his fiery gaze just as he started to come, suddenly unable to speak as his hand snaked over your mouth and you realised this was it. You watched as he tilted your head to the side, sinking his fangs into your neck as he drank from you, filling you with his come as he simultaneously emptied you of blood.

The world went black again as you felt the life drain from your body, Bucky doing what was only natural to him.

-

The harsh light of morning stung your eyes as you felt a blanket being pulled over your naked body, a warm hand gently tapping the side of your face as you heard voices in the room.

"She's still alive... barely..."

"Do you think she was one of his?"

As the faces came into focus you saw a bearded man with longish hair tucked under a baseball cap crouching over you, another guy with short cropped dark hair standing by the door. Both wore unusual work belts, sharpened stakes of wood and crucifixes poking out of what would normally contain work tools.

"Yeah Sam, I recognise the bite mark"

"Steve, we gotta find him before we have to take drastic measures..."

You looked up at Steve as he turned to Sam and noticed the scars of teeth in his neck;

"Who are... who are you?"

Steve looked down at you;

"We're the ones that are gonna help you as you turn..."

"Turn? Turn into what?"

"A vampire"

 


End file.
